One example of a method for producing (1S,2R)-2-chloro-2-fluorocyclopropanecarboxylic acid is to asymmetrically hydrolyze a mixture of four isomers of 2-chloro-2-fluorocyclopropanecarboxylic acid using an esterase (for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1). However, the method disclosed in PTL 1 has a low yield and is problematic in terms of selectivity because the mixture of four isomers asymmetrically hydrolyzes.